An electronic apparatus is made up of the combination of printed-circuit boards on which various electronic devices are mounted. For example, a printed-circuit board in an electronic apparatus such as a mobile terminal and a small personal computer (PC) may be divided into two or more printed-circuit boards because the size of the electronic apparatus is restricted. Multiple printed-circuit boards are mounted in an electronic apparatus such as a folding type handset or a sliding type handset. A designer of the electronic apparatus designs the electronic apparatus, determining on which printed-circuit board each component is mounted.
As a related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-325315 discloses the confirmation of a signal path between printed-circuit boards. International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/047650 discloses parallel designing of printed-circuit boards by putting together design information about the printed-circuit boards of an electronic apparatus.
The logical relationship between component data is indicated by a net name but when a pair of circuit boards with board data is given, the net name is defined at each board data. If component data is moved from one group of board data to another group, a connection destination expressed by the net name of the component data changes. Thus, there is a problem that the movement of component data between board data of a pair of circuit board cannot maintain the logical relationship.